dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is walking alongside Zoey on the beach one morning when suddenly a familiar scent drifts through the air. Max stops and sniffs the wind, the fur over his eyes raising in surprise. Miles away down the beach is Dawn! Max begins panting and barking loudly, running past Zoey. "Max? Huh? What?" the tomboyish redhead asks. Max runs back to Zoey and starts stomping his feet, barking and trying to tell her to follow behind. Then the big sheepdog turns and bounds off at high-speed down the beach. Alarmed, Zoey chases after him as she calls "Maaaaaaaax!" Meanwhile, Scuttle the seagull gives a wolf-whistle at Dawn. "You look great, kid." he remarked, "You look sensational!" "Heeheehee! Thanks, Scuttle!" Dawn replied, smiling and wrapping her arms in her hair as she strikes a sexy pose. Just then, loud barking is heard. Dawn is shocked and turns to see Max appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly when he sees Dawn, nostrils flaring as he smelled her up close. He continues to run straight toward her. Panicking, Dawn begins running away, stumbling along with Max giving chase. Dawn running just makes the dog even more excited to catch her, and he stays hot on her heels. She runs around a large rock, but Max intercepts her by running around the other way. Dawn frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock. She looks down at the barking Max, who jumps at her, making her draw back, startled. Max places his large front paws on the rock and, slobber dripping from his tongue, jumps up and licks Dawn right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Dawn break into a huge grin, as she recognizes the dog now. Dawn giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Max, who licks his lips at the taste of her skin. "Max!" Zoey called as she rounded the corner, prompting the dog to bound toward her. Dawn's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise at seeing the attractive tomboy arrive on the scene, her hand slipping away from her cheek. "Max! What's gotten into you, fella?" Zoey asked the exuberantly barking sheepdog, until her eyes locked onto Dawn on the rock. "Oh!" she gasped, "Oh, I see..." As Zoey approached, Dawn hastily began smoothing her hair out, hoping to make a good first impression. "You're...Dawn, right?" Zoey asked, "Are you OK?" Dawn nodded her head. Zoey grinned as she rubbed Max's head, with the dog licking her cheek repeatedly in response. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you - he's harmless, really!" "Oh, I know!" Dawn replied with a smile, "He's very sweet." Max tore away from Zoey and started licking Dawn's face again, making the girl squeal in surprise and subsequently laugh in delight. "Heheh! Looks like he thinks the same about you." Zoey remarked with a coy smirk, "He went wild the minute he smelled you on the breeze, so he must be able to tell that you're something special." Dawn blushed fiercely at this comment, while Max stopped licking her and just stood panting at her for a while. "Y-you really think so?" she asked. "Of course!" Zoey said as she walked closer, lifting an eyebrow as she saw Max lick his lips in between panting. "He thinks you taste great too! You've also got a melodious voice, and dat figure!" The tomboy put two fingers in her mouth and gave a sharp wolf-whistle, stomping a foot on the ground as she did. Hearing his own thoughts on Dawn vocalized this way, Max gave a loud bark and pressed his paws against Dawn's shoulders. The girl gave a yelp as she fell off the rock, the dog diving after her and slamming his tongue down on her entire face, dragging up it and spraying a waterfall of slobber on her in the process. He followed this up by fervently licking every inch of exposed skin that he could. Dawn laughed hysterically as this happened to her, while Zoey laughed as she watched it, thinking about how adorable Dawn looked. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Beach Stories